It's all your fault you old coot
by Leilas
Summary: It's all Dumbledore's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**It's all your fault you old coot**

Sum: It's all Dumbledore's fault.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

A/N: My first oneshot!! Yesh!

* * *

Harry James Potter is the savior of the wizarding world. Train since the day he begin to walk and apprenticed under Mad-eye Moody at the age of 4. At 7, the unspeakables took over his training and at 11 he rejected his Hogwarts letter. It was not until 7th Year did he actually attend Hogwarts.

The students always thought he was a bit weird but thought it was due to his fame. His speech pattern always seemed a little militaristic; with "Affirmative", "Yes sir", "Request understood" and such, complete with the monotone drawl. He's behavior is slightly awkward. He doesn't understand compliments or relationships; thought nothing of modesty and is always a bit aloof and cold. Socially stunted is what a lot of people called him. No, no one thought more to it than a little boy seeking for more attention and fame.

During the Halloween feast, Voldemort made an attack. To everyone's shock, the duel Voldemort had Harry engaged in only lasted a full 10 minutes. Ending with Voldemort's scream of agony and Harry's ever present cold and aloof stare at the disintegrating mortal flesh. Harry himself was not even winded and took on about all of the Death Eaters by himself.

When the battle was over, Mad-eye Moody came to collect Harry as everyone else cheered and celebrated.

"What is this?" One could hear Harry asking the man beside him.

"It's called a celebration." The man answered

"What does it do?" Harry asked

"A relief for happiness." The man didn't even blink at the question

Harry stayed quiet for a few minutes.

"Sir, what is happiness?"

"A good feeling. Kind of like gratitude I guess. That is why one smiles."

"…… I don't comprehend sir."

"It's okay. I don't expect you to."

Dumbledore made his way to the two lonely figures blending in with the shadows.

"Harry my boy! Why are you standing there? You are the center of the celebration! You should be joyous!" Dumbledore smiled at the aloof young man.

"…… What is _joyous_" Harry asked.

"It's the same thing as happiness." Moody replied, ignoring the shocked look Dumbledore had.

"My child, how could you not know the meaning of joy?"

A silence loomed over.

"What is a child?"

"An innocent being with no knowledge of the real world." Moody grunted.

"Then I am not a child sir. I don't think I was ever one." Harry quietly said. Moody nodded in agreement.

Another awkward silence passed them.

"Sir."

"Hm?"

"… What should I do now?"

Dumbledore felt his heart shattered.

"…………I don' know…………" _It's your fault you old coot._ Dumbledore could hear the accusation plain and clear.

After all, it is his fault. He's the one who requested to have Harry trained as a soldier. He just never knew it would become something like this.

* * *

A/N: So… what do you think? My first oneshot swoon

R&R plz


	2. Announcement! Yes, sadly, it's here

Ok! A warm hello to everyone who has favorited, subscribed or whatever to my stories! I thank you for you love and kindness! Really, I do! It's you guys that still reminds me this world still exists.

As of right now, I have only one project going. Everything else is discontinued. I apologize to all who have waited patiently (for years-do you guys still even remember me?) but it's mostly because I'm just not into these fandoms anymore. Enough to read but not enough to write.

Most of these discontinued stories are up for deletion (I really doubt many would miss them). Below is the general list of what's happening:

Prince of Demons-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Welcome to Hogwarts-**Discontinued**(up for deletion)

Different Yet the Same-**Discontinued** (up for deletion)

The Potter and the Snape-**On Hiatus**(Possibly rewrite? Or up for deletion)

Naruto Returns-**Discontinued**

It's all your fault you old coot!-**Complete**

Master Equals Servant-**Complete**

Right now, the only project I have lined up is an expansion of _MES_. So to those curious people who have asked for this, well here you go. It'll be a couple of months before anything will appear but I thought I should give all of you a heads up.

Also, in order to fuel my creative juices and give all my fat, lazy plot-bunnies some exercises, I'm taking short fic requests. I can't guarantee I would know the fandom and write well enough but an exercise is an exercise. If I do write them, I will post them on tumblr (possibly on ) and notify you.

Now that the administrivia is over. You can all return to your normal, happy fic reading days! Thank you!


End file.
